


drive until it all breaks down

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Weird, i got this idea from a dream, the title is based off a song but i forget the name of the song, this is just really random and short idk, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo wake up in an unknown place.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	drive until it all breaks down

**Author's Note:**

> uh

_"Kuro, watch where you're driving!" shouted Kenma._

_Kuroo turned the steering wheel and the car swerved, but it was useless. They collided with the truck and everything went black._

***

Kuroo opened his eyes to a blue sky with some clouds. He had a terrible headache. 

Rubbing his forehead in pain, he looked around. The ground reflected the sky, so it looked like he was walking in the clouds. 

_Kenma. Where was he?_

Kuroo sprang to his feet and looked into the distance. "Kenma!"

He heard a voice behind him. 

"Kuro!"

He spun around and saw his best friend running towards him. 

“Kenma!”

Relief washed over him. He opened his arms and pulled Kenma into his side. 

"Where are we?" 

Kenma shrugged. "I'm not sure, but if I’m being honest, it's quite beautiful." 

"Just like you." 

Kenma blushed and hit Kuroo lightly. "Be serious. We're lost in the middle of nowhere." 

Kuroo tried to remember how they could've gotten there. Everything was fuzzy. 

"Kenma… Why are we here?" 

Kenma was staring off into the distance with a blank look on his face. 

"...Kenma?"

"Kuro… I think we're dead." 

_They were driving home from a restaurant that night and Kuroo was laughing at something the radio host had said._

_Kenma yawned, covering his mouth._

_Kuroo smirked. "Tired, kitten?"_

_"No."_

_Kuroo raised his eyebrows doubtfully at his friend. The light turned green and Kuroo stepped on the gas pedal. He didn't see the truck that was going to blow the red light until it was too late._

_"Kuro, watch where you're driving!"_

_The last thing he saw was the look of terror on Kenma's face._

"I… I remember," said Kuroo. He looked down at Kenma. 

"So… Are we dead?" 

Kuroo nodded solemnly. "I think so. There was a truck, and we collided. I don't remember anything after that except waking up here." 

Kenma frowned. "That's unfortunate. At least we're together."

Kuroo pulled him closer to his body. They were dead. He tried to stay calm, but this information was slowly making him panic. 

Kenma must’ve felt his heart beating faster, because he whispered, “Kuro, there’s nothing we can do. What’s done is done.”

“I can’t believe I’m responsible for your death,” Kuroo said, horrified. 

“No, it isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Kenma put his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders to steady him.

Kuroo took a deep breath and nodded. “What’s done is done,” he said, despite the guilt building up inside him. 

Kenma nodded. 

They stood in silence, observing their surroundings, and Kuroo felt strangely numb, almost peaceful. _I guess this is what being dead feels like,_ he thought.

Before they could do anything else, a limping man appeared a couple of meters away from them. His blonde hair was matted with blood and he looked distressed.

“Yamaguchi! Yama–” The man started coughing, and flickered out of sight for a second before appearing again.

Kuroo took a step towards the man. “Are… are you okay?” 

The man turned wild eyes on Kuroo and grabbed his shirt. “Please, do you know where I am? I need to find someone, where is he…”

Kenma came over and pulled Kuroo away from the man. “I’m sorry, but this seems to be a sort of afterlife.”

“I’m… dead?” He gently took off his glasses and wiped a smear of blood off the lenses with his shirt. 

Kuroo and Kenma both nodded solemnly. The man disappeared for a second again and when he reappeared, he was on his knees.

“I’m dead. Yamaguchi…” 

Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve. “We should leave,” he whispered. “I think we should let him be alone.” 

Kuroo looked at the man in tears on the ground and regretfully let Kenma pull him away. 

They walked slowly away off into nowhere until they couldn’t see the man anymore. 

Kenma slid his hand into Kuroo’s while they were walking and squeezed it tightly. Kuroo tightened his grip in return and smiled uneasily at his best friend, trying to hold it together.

“It’s just like you said, right? We’re together. It could be worse,” Kuroo said, keeping his voice monotone. 

“What happens now?” Kenma asked. He gazed out across the horizon. 

“I don’t know. Anything. Or nothing. I guess we’ll see,” said Kuroo. 

“Alright. We’ll do it together.”

Kuroo smiled at Kenma. “Yeah, like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually finished this thanks for reading the weird stuff my brain came up with haha


End file.
